


I wonder if you like me like this

by Growlies



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Souji is jealous Naoki is flirting with you so he decides to put a stop to that.





	I wonder if you like me like this

Souji watched in bitterness as Naoki flirted with you, you being none the wiser flirted back. He excuses himself from the table, Yosuke lets him go.

“Hey, it’s getting dark. Let’s go.” Souji insisted, his voice leaking annoyance in his voice. Naoki opened his mouth but quickly shut it after seeing his face. You got up and followed him.

“What’s the matter?”

He turned his head towards you. “Did you know that you were flirting with Naoki?”

You gulped.

“Not really...we were making jokes."

“Sure didn’t look like it.”

Looking at his face you saw a smile. “What are you smiling about?” 

“You’ll see, soon.” He chuckles.

You felt a sinking feeling from your gut as he opened the door to Domjia’s house which seemed empty. “Where’s Domjia and Nanako?”

“Went to her friends birthday party, won’t be here until 9.”

“Oh...”

“I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Would you want to try it? It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

Your cheeks turned red at implication of his words. “Ah, Sure. But don’t break anything.” 

Souji nodded in delight. “Understood.” He took his shirt off, revealing his toned muscles. You stare for a little before he fake coughs. “Would you like me to take off your clothes for you?” 

You let him as he removes your buttoned up shirt and taking his time with your bra unbuttoning it slowly. Cold air hits your bare chest as it falls to the floor. Souji stands back admiring your form. 

“You’re not done yet, remove my skirt.” Souji chuckles and pulls your skirt down allowing you to step infront of him. “You look absolutely beautiful.” He compliments. He places a finger in your underwear removing the thin cloth from your hips. 

“Go wait for me on the couch, I won’t be long.”

“We’re going to do it on the couch?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about cleaning up, I’ll do it.”

You left it at that and waited for a bit. Souji appearing nude beside you.

“Lay down on your back.” He wraps your legs around him, holding your hips up to his pelvis. while before you felt a rough thrust enter you, before he sides out of you and back in just as fast. You let out a groan feeling little pain.

“Ah...Wow.” He says while delivering a precise thrust to your core. Loving the heat between your folds, the constriction of your walls around his cock earned a throaty groan from him, wanting to feel even more he harshly grasped your hips before pounding into you, “You feel so good..” he compliments. You voice your pleasure as he continued penetrating you and slamming into their tightened folds, Finding a rhythm that pleases him the most.

He leans forward, towering over you while thrusting you with abandon. He roughly kisses your lips and makes out with you as he mutters, “Ngh..I’m close..”

He pulls out and comes on your stomach. Laying back and breathing heavily.

“That was..”

“Good..” You reply and Souji smiles as he gets a towel from the closet, wiping the cum off your stomach

“You can stay for a while if you want, but I think my uncle will suspect something if he sees we’ve been alone for half a day in his house.”

“No worries.” you say, leaning into his chest and cuddling into it. 

————————

Domjia and Nanako return after one hour, Nanako sleeping in Domjia’s arms.

“Hello Uncle, how was the party?”

“It was okay, Nanako had fun. More importantly though, what did you do while I was gone?” 

Souji found that weird but answered it truthfully nonetheless. “I spent the day out with my girlfriend and my friends.”

Dojima’s face visibly relaxed at that, fears put to rest. “That’s good, go to sleep soon. It’s a school night.” He grumbles, heading to Nanako’s bedroom. Souji nods and turns off the TV, heading to bed.


End file.
